Come Dancing
by sillybella
Summary: Edward loves to dance. Bella wants to make him happy. Occurs between Twilight and New Moon. Fluff. Pure fluff.
1. Come Dancing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Edward loves to dance. Bella wants to make him happy.

_**Come Dancing**_

by silly bella

At prom, I learned what a good dancer Edward was. He moved with grace and power. Not just his everyday grace and power, his whole family did that all the time. No, this was with a fluidity and… joy that he didn't show the rest of the time. It made me wonder what he would think if I could actually dance with him instead of him whirling me around the floor like a pas de deux between a ballet dancer and a sack of potatoes. Not that I'd ever be able to _really _dance.

First, I did a little reconnaissance. I asked Esme.

"Well, Bella, dear, he's always been able to dance. At least, as long as I've known him. I believe he learned how to waltz as a human. He has the smoothest step I've ever seen when he waltzes." She smiled, obviously remembering some past event. "Carlisle has never been a big dancer. He does it to make me happy. But Edward, he does truly love to dance."

She leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "We learned to Foxtrot together, you know. It was a new dance in the 1920s, part of the rebellious times. I think it's his favorite. He likes the Latin dances as well. I think he's quite pleased that Salsa is becoming popular again. And swing, he loved that. He liked to show off. He still does, a bit. At least for you." Her brow furrowed. "He was so dismayed in the sixties when dancing changed so much. He hated that people no longer held their partners. He likes the modern music, but he's never been much for modern dancing."

So, the Foxtrot. I could learn that. _Couldn't I?_ Next stop for research: the Internet. Foxtrot. Works with almost any music. Smooth dance. Subtle rise and fall. Waltz-like turns. Promenades. Twinkles. Chasses. I sighed and shook my head. I felt less sure every minute. _Maybe I'm kidding myself._

I printed out the steps. It didn't help that most of them just showed the man's steps_. He sucked venom out of your blood. He sent his family over half the United States to protect you from a psychotic vampire. You can do this one thing for him. This one little thing. _I hated talking to myself, but I needed a little persuading. I could start off slowly, without music. Less pressure that way. _Slow step, slow step, quick, quick._ I counted off the pattern out loud. I repeated it over and over, trying to get the rhythm in my head. I still hadn't even begun to move my feet.

Deep breath. Slow, slow, quick, quick. The man's steps began with the right foot, so mine should begin with the left. Slow, slow, quick, quick. Follow the zig-zag pattern. Slow, slow, quick, quick. Slow, slow, quick, quick. _Breathe, Bella, breathe._

Edward was hunting tonight with Emmett and Rosalie. It was a good thing. I would at least have some time to practice some basic steps without him finding out. It might be two more weeks before I could practice again. But so far, I hadn't fallen. That was something. Even if I couldn't begin to keep up with him, I might manage to stay on two feet instead of falling flat on my face on the dance floor. _Thank goodness for small miracles._

I might never learn the promenade, manage a twinkle, or even try a chasses, but perhaps I could learn to dance through the basic step and follow Edward's lead. The bonus was that this dance worked with any music, any tempo, so it was versatile as well as being his favorite. So I kept practicing, slow, slow, quick, quick. Zig. Slow, slow, quick, quick. Zag.


	2. Silhouette on the Shade

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Edward loves to dance. Bella wants to make him happy.

_**Silhouette on the Shade**_

by silly bella

Hunting with Emmett was always fun. I enjoyed the friendly competition and camaraderie. But not so much when you added Rosalie to the picture. She'd decided to join us at the last minute. For some reason, Rosalie and I just seemed to rub each other the wrong way. I'd been lucky hunting, and after feeding twice, I decided to run home. Emmett and Rosalie could have some private time. I could at least watch Bella sleep tonight.

It was dark when I arrived, and I expected her to be in bed, if not asleep. But I heard her stirring, so I waited outside. I couldn't resist looking in her window. She had on her pajamas, a nice cotton set instead of the old ratty sweats and tee-shirt she used to wear. She held a piece of paper in her hands as she moved awkwardly around the room and bobbed her head as she muttered something. I listened more carefully.

"Slow, slow, quick, quick. Slow, slow, quick, quick." She looked down at her feet and frowned.

_Was she dancing?_ I chuckled quietly. _I guess you could call that dancing._ I was so glad I'd come home early from hunting. This was going to prove interesting. I backed away from the window and slipped quietly to the spruce in the front yard. I climbed to a spot on one of the upper branches, just high enough to provide a nice view of Bella's room but not so high the top bowed over.

"I think I zigged when I should have zagged," she said as she bit her lip in frustration. She started over again.

_Zigging and zagging?_ I held back my laughter. _What is she talking about?_ She counted off something and began to move again. I followed the pattern of her feet as she counted off the steps again. Between her steps and her counting, I figured it out. _That's a Foxtrot. At least, I'm pretty sure that's a Foxtrot._ I stared, puzzled. _If she wanted to learn to dance, why didn't she ask me for help?_ I felt a little hurt. _Why would she hide something as innocent as dancing?_

Then she teetered and fell. I wanted to catch her, but I didn't think she'd appreciate me suddenly appearing right now. Luckily, she landed on the bed, so she wasn't hurt. "Of course, I might surprise him by breaking my neck while he's hunting. Although, given my coordination, that might not be much of a surprise."

_She wanted to surprise me? That's what this was about? She was learning to dance to surprise me? She'd just gotten her cast off and one of the first things she does is try to dance for me?_ I smiled. Now it made sense. She'd waited until I left to hunt to practice. _This is like opening a Christmas present while everyone is gone and having to wrap it up again and wait until Christmas to let anyone know you know what it is._

Another sigh before she stood up again. "Practice makes perfect," she assured herself. "Or at least it makes it less likely that I'll fall." She started repeating the steps once more.

I wondered how long she'd practice. It didn't matter, I'd watch even if she practiced all night. I might have ruined her surprise, but knowing how hard she was trying made it all even sweeter. _Bella hates dancing, but she's learning to dance to surprise me. _I counted along with her, "Slow, slow, quick, quick," as she swayed around the room.


	3. Let's Dance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Edward loves to dance. Bella wants to make him happy.

_**Let's Dance**_

by silly bella

"Tonight's the night," I muttered. I was a nervous wreck. This seemed more and more a crazy idea. The shoes were just one inch heels, but they were more than enough to be lethal for me. The skirt was simple, midnight-blue cotton with embroidery. A simple cotton tee in a lapis blue that matched the embroidery on the skirt topped it off. He liked it when I wore blue, so maybe he'd notice what I was wearing instead of how badly I danced. Of course, knowing Edward, he'd notice both.

I'd tripped in the doorway when I left Charlie's. I'd nearly fallen when my heel sank into the damp ground in front of the Cullens' house. At this rate, I might need another cast by the time I left tonight. I wondered if Carlisle was working tonight.

Jasper met me at the door. "What's wrong Bella?" He reached for my shoulder in order to calm me. He grinned speculatively. "Why are you so nervous?" He eyed the CD in my hand. Alice appeared beside him. She didn't speak, but her smile spread from ear to ear.

Edward was upstairs with Emmett. I knew it because Emmett had promised to make sure he was here. Emmett keeps his promises, even if he has no idea what they're about. I asked anyway. "He's in his room, isn't he?" Alice nodded eagerly. Jasper raised his eyebrows. I raised a finger and pressed it to my lips. Alice reached up to cover Jasper's mouth and made a motion like a key locking her own.

"Don't you look beautiful," Esme murmured as she came down the stairs. She, too, noticed the CD in my hand. "Is Edward expecting you?"

I felt myself blushing. "Thank you, Esme. He didn't know I was coming, but he's probably figured out, by now, that I'm here." She hugged me as I passed her. Now if I could just make it upstairs without falling.

Rosalie stepped out of her room and glared at me. I didn't have to have Edward's gift to know she felt angry because I'd involved Emmett in something. It didn't really matter what, that it was a favor for me was enough. She'd already thrown a fit when Emmett had spent hours with me on the computer downloading music while Edward was hunting with Alice and Jasper. I was grateful. It would have taken a million years on my computer. Rosalie hadn't known what we were doing, either. I wasn't sure she'd keep it a secret. But things had been a little more uneasy than usual with her after that.

I kept going, taking the second flight of stairs to Edward's room. Some kind of loud music blared from behind the door. I didn't recognize it, but I knew that it didn't sound like it was anything Edward would choose. Emmett was good. Maybe Edward hadn't heard me after all. I knocked on the door.

"Thank goodness. Anything is better than this," Edward muttered as the music stopped abruptly. He opened the door. I smiled apprehensively. He grinned wildly, glancing at Emmett and then back to me. "And in some cases, much, much better than this." Emmett laughed and winked at me. He headed out the door, then leaned back inside, raised his eyebrows and flicked the light switch off before he left the room. The moon shining through the big window was all the light we needed.

Edward stroked my cheek and whispered, "To what do I owe this spectacular pleasure?"

"I didn't really get to dance with you at prom," I paused, "and I understand that you really like to dance." I breathed deeply.

He tilted his head forward and raised his eyebrows. He beamed as he took my hand and led me to his wall of music. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to dance to? Just say the word." I handed him the CD. He took Emmett's music out of the stereo carefully placed my CD in to play.

As the music purred out of the speakers, he appeared a bit surprised at the soft jazz and popular songs from the thirties; things that might be slow enough for me stay on my feet. He took my right hand in his and led me to the center of the room. I placed my other arm over his shoulder and ran my fingers over the back of his neck. He settled his hand at my waist as I leaned closer to him. In my head, I repeated over and over: slow, slow, quick, quick. But I relaxed a little. It was easier dancing with someone who could lead or hold me up if I tripped over my own feet.

"I thought you didn't like to dance?" His voice turned up at the end, making it a question.

I swallowed and shook my head. "I don't. But you do. As long as you promise me that you won't let me hit the ground, I'll dance with you any time you want." I looked into his eyes. "But could I make one request?"

He smiled at me, "Anything… _except_…"

"For once, I'm not asking about _that_," I laughed. "It's just, when we dance, can we do it here? Instead of at school functions?" I smiled back at him.

He considered my request for a moment then murmured, "How about with _one_ exception?"

I frowned. "And what would that be?" I asked cautiously.

"If you think for one minute I'm going to allow you to miss your senior prom…"

His voice faded and I laughed. "That's a reasonable compromise." _Or at least as good as I was going to get._ After that, he kissed me, and I wasn't sure if I was dizzy from the way he spun me around the room in gentle turns, or from his kisses. It didn't really matter.


End file.
